


This Is Me Trying

by Navydragon33



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreaking, I cried like 10 times while writing this, I hope they don't disband because I can't handle it, KkuChaen, ZOZI, chaekura, depressing really, im sorry, izone - Freeform, this broke my heart a million times over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navydragon33/pseuds/Navydragon33
Summary: After IZONE has to disband lovers Chaeyeon and Sakura have to part. Sakura goes back to Japan and cannot let her memories of Chaeyeon go, but has Chaeyeon moved on and forgotten about Sakura completely?Slightly based on This is me Trying by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 19





	This Is Me Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time and I knew it was gonna break my heart and it did, but I finally wrote it. If i have to be depressed about zozi then so do you.

Chaeyeon held Sakura’s hand tightly as she walked out of the front doors of their dorm building. She wiped a tear with the other hand that held many letters and cards from the other members. 

The second that she saw the vans ready to take the girls away from this life Chaeyeon got nervous and sad all at the same time. IZONE was all she had known for the past 2 and a half years and suddenly it was being ripped from right under her. 

She stopped right in front of the van and didn’t know what to say to Sakura, her girlfriend of the past 2.5 years. They vowed to each other the night before that they were going to try their best to make long distance work. Even if Sakura is in Japan and Chaeyeon Korea, they would do it. 

Chaeyeon felt Sakura give her hand a squeeze and another tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to face a teary eyed Sakura, who she moved in closer to. 

“Saku-chan,” Chaeyeon said almost in a whisper, more tears rolling down her cheek. 

Sakura cries more knowing this is one of the last times she will see Chayeon face to face. 

“These past few years have been some of the best of my entire life. Being with you was the best choice I have ever made and I wish it didn’t have to end like this” 

Sakura didn’t say anything and looked down at the ground now sobbing. Chaeyeon pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. 

“We’ll make it work, we always do,” Chaeyeon whispered in Sakura’s ear. 

“I know I just can’t bear the thought of not seeing you everyday, and going on our dates, and promoting, and always watching you dance in front of me” Sakura said as she pulled away, wiping her tears away. 

Chaeyeon laughed a bit at the older girl's response. They hugged tight and then stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

The next second they were being told to get in their vans to leave. Their hands broke apart as they walked away from each other. 

“I love you Saku-Chan” Chaeyeon yelled before they were too far apart. 

“I love you, too,” Sakura replied back. 

They took one last look at each other before disappearing into their vans. Chaeyeon returned to her family's house and Sakura returned to Japan.

2 YEARS LATER 

Sakura walked home after a long day of working at her office job. She decided to not be an idol anymore as nothing in Japan could compare to her time in IZONE. 

She got sad as she walked past a poster with a new korean girl group on it. There were 6 members including Chaeyeon. Her Chaeyeon. This wasn’t the first time that she saw the poster, but every time she saw Chaeyeon’s face she got upset. 

She sighed deeply as she thought about how Chaeyeon had promised they’d make long distance work and then it just didn’t.

Every time she saw these posters she got more upset. She wished she could have Chaeyeon in her arms again and everything would be like how it used to.

Instead of finding herself at her doorstep, her feet had made their way to a local bar. This was the only way that she could try and erase Chaeyeon from her memories or at least dull the pain of it all.

She sat down and ordered her usual drink. After her third drink she took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Chaeyeon’s number. Sakura stared at the contact photo for a long time while she hovered her finger over the number. After a minute she threw the phone on the table. 

“You ok there” an unfamiliar voice said. 

It was a guy that Sakura had seen sitting by her for a better part of the night. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Sakura said a little drunkenly. 

What happened next Sakura barely remembers because she was so drunk, but she knows she said Chaeyeon’s name a lot along with a lot of “I miss her” to the random stranger.

The next morning Sakura thought about Chaeyeon again as she saw another poster of the new group on her way to work. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Chaeyeon never reach out again? Sakura knew she was busy with the new group but she couldn’t make time for her girlfriend?

She pushed the thought out of her mind and walked into work. 

That night was the first night that she tried to call Chaeyeon after what seemed to be forever. Chaeyeon didn’t answer, but Sakura still left a message. 

“Hi Chae it’s Sakura, I see that you debuted in a new group. Congrats!” she tried to sound happy and like this wasn’t breaking her heart “I miss you” she finished as she sighed deeply and hung up as tears formed in her eyes. 

She continued this many times over the next few weeks at different times of the day to see if Chaeyeon would ever answer. 

‘Maybe Chaeyeon is trying to move on from IZONE and me’ Sakura thought after she never got even one call back. 

After tirelessly trying and seeing Chaeyeon’s poster everywhere around Japan, tonight was the night that Sakura decided that she was going to talk to Chaeyeon. The pain of missing her was becoming too much. She knows that Chaeyeon was busy with the new girl group but usually idols are home by now. 

She decided that if Chaeyeon didn’t answer this time then she should stop for good and leave Chaeyeon to her new life, without her.

Her hands shook as she looked through her contacts to find Chaeyeon. She stared at the contact photo just like all the times before and took a deep breath as she pressed the number to call. 

She paced around her apartment as the phone rang and rang and rang until suddenly there was an answer. 

Chaeyeon had picked up. Her voice sounded just like Sakura remembered. Tears formed in Sakura’s eyes. She couldn’t speak, she was in shock. 

“Saku-chan is that you? I’ve missed you” Chaeyeon said through the phone.


End file.
